Prisionero de la luna
by mikan-chan18
Summary: Un hombre queda prisionero de la luna ¿que pasara con el? siento el mal sumari pero denle una oportunidad


**Hola a todos por fin despues de estar sin internet pude subir este fic espero que os guste aunque sea tan cortito (cumple el minimo). **

**Un hombre quedara prisionero de la luna ¿que sucedera con el?**

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a card captor sakura (aunque no aparezca ningun nombre) y su creadora es CLAMP (la historia es 100% mia no me he copiado de nadie tan solo he usado los personajes).**

**Este OS participa en el primer desafío de DZ del GE: Contemos una historia.**

**Bueno sin mas que añadir os dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

**_Prisionero de la luna_**

¿Has odio hablar del hechizo de la **luna**? ¿No? ¿Nunca? Pues permíteme contártelo.

Hace mucho tiempo en épocas de magia y poder, en eras de castillos y fosos con cocodrilos, en ese periodo que encontrabas

princesas encerradas en torres y los ladrones y asesinos prisioneros en las **mazmorras**, cuando las armas eran hechizos,

espadas, flechas, hachas, garrotes, **catapultas **y objetos similares, esos son siglos de oro para la vida en la tierra, omitidos

en la historia de la humanidad, porque hay cosas que necesitan mantenerse en secreto, dado que o no lo creerían, o querrían

aprovecharse de los conocimientos de las personas de esos días, pero hay veces que fragmentos de esa época aparecen;

como un cuento, un libro centenario, un viejo manuscrito, tal vez grabado en el filo de una antigua espada, o solo de boca en

boca como una leyenda, esto que os contare ahora es una historia real que me conto mi abuela que a su vez le conto la suya

y así indefinidamente hasta tiempos muy lejanos.

Nuestro protagonista había nacido en una celda, una prisión de roca fría y áspera con una reja que comunicaba con el mundo

de fuera de esas mazmorras, esta ventana estaba situada justo encima de una humilde cama de paja, y al lado de esta un

simple baño. Nunca había salido al exterior, no conocía el calor del sol, ni el contacto de la lluvia, y a pesar de vivir atrapado

entre esas cuatro paredes él se sentía libre, cada mañana los piares de los pájaros llegaban hasta su oído, despertándolo, sin

pereza alguna se levantaba, se lavaba y volvía a sentarse en la cama, pero ahora mirando entre las rejas, observando

cuidadosamente todo lo que sucedía a través de los barrotes; el volar de las aves, el caminar de los perros, discusiones,

charlas, batallas… Nada escapaba de su mirada, y él, era feliz solo con poder ver todo lo que sucedía de sol a sol. Pero una

noche de luna llena un repentino insomnio se apodero de él, y sin nada más que hacer, por primera vez observo el mundo

nocturno, y lo que vio lo marco para siempre, una joven de largo cabello castaño y reflejos platinos de delicadas y seductoras

curvas, ataviada con un vestido de un blanco tan puro y brillante que parecía hecho de rayos lunares, bailaba una danza

hipnótica, atrayente y absolutamente perfecta, la miro embelesado, esperando, rogando ver su rostro, varias horas

permaneció quieto, cautivo de sus movimientos, y entonces su deseo se cumplió, pues en el momento que realizo una bella

vuelta la única nube que creaba sombra se apartó, dejando ver la cara de una diosa; piel blanca cual porcelana fina, labios

rosados como la flor de un ciruelo, de pobladas pestañas cortinas protectoras de dos esmeraldas con luz propia, que

brillaban más allá de toda lógica, en ese instante quedo prisionero de la luna y al igual que la misteriosa dama había aparecido

se desvaneció. Esa noche empezó el cambio, el día había perdido la belleza, ya no era interesante, empezó a dormir mientras

el reinado del sol duraba, y despertaba para admirar el mundo dominado por la oscuridad, esperando ver a la dueña de su

libertad, así jornada tras jornada hasta que el ciclo lunar empezó otra vez, y de nuevo la luna llena trajo consigo a la

hermosa joven y su hechizante baile, mientras que él la adoraba con los ojos, y así cada mes se repetía el proceso. Doce

lunas trascurrieron hasta que algún cambio se produjese, doce ciclos en los que él la deseaba cada vez más, doce veces

danzo ella siendo observada sin saberse vista, doce ocasiones en las que la libertad del joven era arrebatada una y otra vez,

y no fue hasta la decimotercera luna que ella le vio, esa noche en particular un pequeño ratón de apenas dos semanas de

edad, inexperto y curioso, sin conocer los peligros del mundo salió al exterior, ocasionando un leve sonido, pero suficiente

para alertar a la bella dama, y delatar la posición de un muchacho de cabello café poseedor de un par de ojos ámbar,

brillantes y puros, en ese instante el tiempo se detuvo, y ambos dejaron de moverse, apenas recordaban como respirar, y

entonces una conversación sin palabras empezó, solo mirándose, sintiendo el corazón del otro; en apenas unos segundos

ella supo donde había vivido, como había vivido, quien era él, como era, y que sentía, al mismo tiempo que él supo de su

soledad, de sus ansias de amor, de donde venía y porque bailaba. Ninguno emitió sonido alguno pero no era necesario pues

su comunicación era mucho más profunda porque no hay nada que sea más poderoso que el lenguaje del alma.

Diez lunas pasaron en las que la danza quedó en el olvido, solo permanecían uno frente al otro en una conversación muda, y

aquello que rompió el equilibrio sucedió al poco tiempo, el día en que sería la undécima vez que se encontrarían bajo el cielo

estrellado una gran tormenta de increíble potencia estalló, cubriendo el astro plateado por completo, esa vez ella no apareció,

la estuvo esperando hasta que el primer rayo de sol despunto por el horizonte, desde ese momento se sintió morir había

caído completamente preso, sin ella no sobreviviría mucho más, porque se había vuelto necesario el verla, tanto o más que el

aire que respiramos. Un mes paso en la agonía, soñando con su regreso, mirando siempre entre los barrotes, vigilando por

si aparecía, y así el tiempo trascurrió hasta que llego su duodécimo encuentro desde que se vieron el uno al otro por primera

vez; el cielo estaba despejado, no había ni una nube que cubriese la belleza de la noche, todo estaba en reposo, los animales

dormían y el viento soplaba con suavidad, solo una mujer y un hombre eran los protagonistas del escenario. El joven la

miraba como si estuviese viendo a una diosa, porque para él no había nadie superior, quería tocarla, abrazarla, tenerla cerca

y no quería separarse jamás de ella, inconscientemente saco el brazo entre las rejas alargándolo todo lo que podía, entonces

ella se acercó, y cuando sus yemas se tocaron ambos cerraron los ojos, por fin su deseo se cumplía, podían estar juntos.

Nadie sabe explicar que pasó después, lo único que sabemos a ciencia cierta es que una flor negra como el carbón y con

pequeñas lunas plateadas en sus pétalos había nacido en el lugar que los dos amantes juntaron sus manos, justo dejante

de la celda del muchacho, desde ese momento la noche perdió un poco de su magia, porque el astro de plata que brilla en el

cielo se había enamorado, y tenía a su persona especial junto a ella por eso ya nunca más bajo a la tierra a bailar, porque ya

no necesitaba embrujar a los humanos, porque ya no estaba sola.

Como es natural no es fácil quitar viejas costumbres, por eso aun levantamos la cabeza hacia arriba para admirar la luna de

vez en cuando, y os puedo asegurar que esta historia es cierta, porque nos la conto un pequeño ratón que fue testigo de un

amor más allá de lo humano, el mismo que hizo posible su encuentro.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**Bueno ¿que les parecio? ¿os ha gustado? espero que si, se que es cortita lo lamento me falta mucho tiempo estoy muy liada con la escuela pero prometo escribir mas. **

**tanto si os ha gustado como si no me podeis dejar un review dando vuestra opinión muchisimas gracias por leer perdon por los errores que pueda tener tanto en puntuación como con la ortografia  
**

**De nuevo gracias por leerla byeee**


End file.
